Hσяớscσρσ αl Єsтιlσ RυsιαxBєlαяύs
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: Bien. Son compatibles, siempre y cuando... "Cásate, cásate, cásate, cásate, cásate, cásate, cásate, cásate, cásate, cásate, cásate, cásate, cásate, cásate..." "¡No! ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Por favor!"... em... ¿dominación mundial?


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz todo poderoso, brindarnos tu poder y asdasdasd.

**Advertencia:** ¿Belarús?

**Datos: **Rusia es Capricornio (3O/12) y Belarús es Virgo (25/O8)

Algunos dicen que el nombre de Belarús es Natalia, Natasha y asdaasdasfas, asique yo usaré el Natasha.

* * *

**『****º…Hσяớscσρσ αl ЄsтιlσRυsιαxBєlαяύs…º****』**

**·**

**·**

**..Sєgύη sυs Sιgησs...**

**[·~·Virgo·~·]**

Pueden parecer a veces frías, y de hecho les cuesta hacer grandes amigos.

"_Ahora que tienes buenas relaciones económicas con mi hermana menor, espero que no pase a mayores, ¿da?"_

"_Okey. Como tú dijiste Rusia, solamente cosas económicas."―respondió Alfred algo incómodo por la extraña atmósfera que se formaba en el ruso._

"_Hermano, ya regrese."―Bielorrusia cogió el brazo de su hermano, como si estuvieran casados._

"_¿Tan rápido?"―preguntó desconcertado._

"_Dy (Sí). Lo que sucedió, fue que me aburrí. La paso mejor contigo, hermano."_

_Unos cuantos metros alejados de ellos:_

"_¡Por Dios Liet! ¡Mira tus dedos! ¡¿Como qué te pasó?"_

"_Fue Bielorrusia, estábamos platicando."―respondió Toris._

"_¡Tipo, mírate esos dedos! Esa tipa es peligrosa, no te vuelvas a cercar a ella."_

"_Bielorrusia es tan linda~."_

**X**

Su naturaleza puede cambiar de vez en cuando.

_Ambos hermanos iban caminando, ella apegada a él, como siempre, muy sonriente. Los rayos del sol hacían juego con su sonrisa._

"_He-hermana… ¿no crees que sería bueno se te alejaran un poco? Me cuesta caminar."_

"_Si lo hago te puedes escapar."__―dijo con su sonrisa._

"_Pero…"_

"_¡Nihao!"―en el paso se encontraron con China, Francia e Inglaterra._

"_Veo que están ocupados."―mencionó con picardía el francés._

_Radicalmente, el semblante de la joven cambió a tenebroso y amenazador, y dijo:_

"_Aléjense, si no quieren morir."_

_Rusia mantuvo una sonrisa forzada, al ver que las naciones salieron corriendo por sus vidas._

**X**

Tendrá más éxito en su profesión como subordinado que como líder.

"_Déjame ser tu subordinada, hermano."_

"_Pe-pero… Belarús…"_

"_Te ayudaré en todo lo que sea. Recuerda si te encuentras en problemas, siempre estaré allí para ayudarte."_

"_Na-Natasha…"_

"_Pero creo que sería razonable si te casaras conmigo."_

"_Eh… por favor… no me pidas eso."_

"_No importa, sé que tarde o temprano cederás"―suspiró―. "Para comenzar como tu subordinada… ¿con qué quieres empezar?"_

_Continuará…_

**X**

Intentarán entender todos los detalles de una cosa, para poder luego explicárselos a los otros.

_Continuación:_

"_Y eso es lo que debes hacer."__―Rusia había terminado de contar todos sus planes a su hermanita._

"_Comprendo. Eso es muy fácil; hay que someterlos uno por uno." _

"_Da. Ahora hay que esperar la próxima reunión y así todos los sabrán."_

_Y en esa 'próxima reunión'…_

_Natasha estaba al frente de todos -haciendo a un lado al norteamericano- explicando las ideas de su hermano._

"_Por esta razón, todos deben ser uno con Rusia, o mueren."_

**X**

Tienden también a buscar algo que no saben exactamente qué es. Esto las puede llevar a depresiones.

"_Hermana, tranquila. No tienes por qué estar triste."__―Ucrania abrazaba a su hermana._

"_Ukrainie, yo… no sé qué hacer… Amo a Ivan, lo amo mucho, pero…"_

"_Él no siente lo mismo"__―terminó la frase por ella―. "¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué deseas exactamente?"_

"_Casarme con nuestro hermano."_

"_¿Y luego?"_

"_Y luego… tener hijos a futuro. La verdad… no lo he pensado. Lo amo más que nada en este mundo."_

"_Lo sé. Siempre lo has querido desde pequeños. Pero no debes deprimirte, eres fuerte."_

"_¿Quieres decir que me ayudaras?"_

"_Eh… yo no dije eso. Lo único que puedo es apoyarte."_

"_Gracias. Em…Yekaterina."_

"_¿Sí?"_

"_¿Me puedes dejar de abrazar? Tus pechos me molestan."_

"_¡Oh, lo siento mucho!"_

**X**

Son muy rápidas en acciones tales como caminar, hablar o reaccionar, y tienen tendencia a subir un poco de peso, pero la mayor parte del tiempo trata de mantenerse en forma.

"_Hermana, ¿me puedes pasar…?"_

"_Aquí tienes hermano."__―le entregó la sal._

"_Gra-gracias."_

"_Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea."_

"_Lo sé…"_

"_Enserio, porque te amo mucho."_

"_Ya… ya es suficiente… te comprendo, gracias."―dijo nervioso._

"_S razresheniya."―pidió permiso para levantarse de la mesa en idioma ruso._

"_¿A dónde vas? No has terminado."―Ivan vio que la chica no terminó por completo la cena._

"_Iré hacer ejercicio. Últimamente he engordado. Nos vemos más tarde. Te amo hermano."_

"_Pero… yo te veo igual…"_

**X**

En el lado negativo, pueden tratar de utilizar su pareja o amante mediante un comportamiento manipulador.

"_Hermano, casémonos y dominemos el mundo."_

"_No lo sé… sabes que me das algo de miedo."_

"_Rusia. Ivan. Mi amado hermano, he hecho todo por ti, he dejado mi idioma por el tuyo. Soy la única capaz de entenderte, soy capaz de ser una contigo por el resto de mi vida. Puedo someter a otros países para que sean uno con Rusia."_

"_Natasha, tú… ¿enserio estás dispuesta a eso?"_

"_Y a muchas cosas más. Quiero ser tuya, hazme tuya ahora."_

"_Somos hermanos."_

"_Eso no es impedimento. Bésame, casémonos y tengamos muchos hijos."_

"_¡No puedo! ¡No me conviene ser uno contigo hermana!"_

"_¡Hazlo!"_

"_¡No! ¡Déjame en paz!"_

"_¡Serás mío! ¡Cásate! Muack, muack, muack, muack, muack, muack."__ ―Bielorrusia jugaba maniáticamente con dos peluches muy parecidos a Ivan y a ella._

"…"―_el pobre ruso observaba detrás de la puerta, muy traumado._

**X**

Para seducirlas deja que sea tu sirvienta y aprecia lo que haga por ti. Cuida al máximo tu aspecto y limpieza.

"_Esto… ¿crees que le agrade?"_

"_Conozco muy bien a nuestra hermana, Rusia-chan. A ella le encantará."_

"_Tengo miedo a que se me abalance e intente violarme en la cita."_

"_No creo que eso ocurra. Si la tratas bien, solo te abrazará. Bien, ya estás listo."_

"_Spasibo (Gracias)."_

"_Suerte, Rusia-chan."_

_Ivan, al llegar a la cita, su hermana menor se le lanzó a abrazarlo sintiendo su exquisito perfume. Ambos procedieron a sentarse en la mesa reservada. La comida estaba lista._

"_Hermano, tienes comida en la cara."_

"_Ah, gracias."_

"_No, yo lo haré por ti."―insistente, le limpió el rostro con un pañuelo._

"_Gra-gracias…"_

"_No hay de qué. Por cierto, te traje un regalo."_

"_¿Eh? ¿Para mí?"_

"_Dy. Es…"__―sacó una caja mediana, la abrió y sacó dos peluches__―. "Somos nosotros. Esta soy yo, y él eres tú. ¿No crees que soy linda?"_

"_Eh… Da. Pero… estamos grandes para ju-"_

"_Te llevaras mi replica, y yo me quedaré con el tuyo. Cuando vayas a dormir, deberás darle un beso de buenas noches, yo haré lo mismo."―sin decir más, Natasha le entregó su pequeña replica. Él la aceptó con algo de miedo._

"_Muy… bonito…"_

"_Te ves bien con ese traje."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[·~·Capricornio·~·]**

Tiene un buen sentido del humor y es reservado.

_Natasha estaba nuevamente apegada a él, en la reunión._

_Cuando habían terminado, algunos países se les acercaron._

"_Hey, Rusia ¿Qué tantos murmullos con tu hermana?"__―preguntó Francis._

"_Nada en especial."_

"_Únicamente planeando tu destrucción, pervertido de cuarta."―contestó directo la joven._

"_Oye… no soy un pervertido, solo entrego amour al que lo necesita."―se defendió._

"_La verdad, aparte de destruirte, es someter al mundo, suplicando y rogando por sus vidas. ¿Verdad hermano?"_

"_Da. Así es."―dijo sonriente._

"_Par de hermanos."―murmuró el francés._

**X**

Son grandes organizadores, y suelen tener algún tipo de ambición económica.

"_Y por eso, debes casarte con Estados Unidos."_

"_Eso va contra mis principios de amarte. Perdóname Ivan, pero no lo haré."_

"_Debes hacerlo, así tendremos la dominación mundial. Alfred pasaría a ser mi cuñado."_

"_Mi amor es más fuerte que el dinero. Y con el único hombre con que me casaría, eres tú, hermano."_

"_Bien. Sabía que esto ocurriría. Antes de irme, recuerda, el petróleo."_

"_Lo sé, hermano."_

**X**

Exige mucho de sus empleados.

"_Señor Rusia, aquí tiene los papeles que me ordenó."__―dijo Lituania acercándose a la oficina del ruso cargando una gran cantidad de papeles._

"_Gracias Lituania. Eres tan servicial, ojala todos fueran así."―le sonrió._

_Lituania soltó una risilla._

"_¿Por qué se demora tanto Letonia con mi postre?"_

"_De-debe estar por llegar. Ya sabe, su postre debe ser con mucha dedicación. ¿No lo cree?"_

"_Tienes razón."_

"_Se-señor Rusia… dis-disculpe la demora… aquí le tra-traigo su postre."―Letonia entró, dejó el postre en la mesa del ruso, muy nervioso._

"_Letonia, quiero que vayas a cortar el jardín."_

"_¿Eh? Pe-pero… quedamos en que tendría el día libre para estar con Seleand-kun."_

"_Es una orden, ¿o quieres que te recuerde por qué eres tan pequeño?"_

"_¡No, no señor Rusia! ¡Iré a cortar el jardín!" ―salió corriendo sin antes tropezarse._

"_¡Letonia!"―gritaron los bálticos._

"_Estonia, necesito que subas al techo y arregles una gotera. Y Lituania… arregla el televisor."_

"_Se-señor Rusia, yo ni siquiera se arreglar un televisor."―dijo Toris._

"_Es una orden."_

"_De acuerdo…"_

**X**

Es más probable que un Capricornio tenga pocos buenos amigos.

"_¡No puedo creer que prefieras a esos idiotas en vez de mí! ¡Siempre estaré a tu lado, ellos no!"_

"_Hermana, ellos son uno con Rusia, ellos siempre estarán conmigo."_

"_¿Cuánto tiempo? Esos te dejaran, y la única que estará a tu lado seré yo."_

"_Ellos no me dejaran, porque saben la consecuencias."_

"_Ellos no son tu amigos, son solo subordinados que te darán la espalda. Yo siempre estaré aquí para tenderte una mano, siempre. Porque soy tu hermana… y tu futura esposa."_

"_Ya te lo dije: ellos siempre serán un con Rusia, les guste o no."_

**X**

Son honestos y posesivos.

"_Hermano…"_

"_Quiero saber si tus palabras son de verdad."_

"_Soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para estar contigo."_

"_¿Ser uno con Rusia?"_

"_Dy"__―con aquella respuesta de sus labios, hicieron contacto con los del ruso, sintiendo un cosquilleo en su cuerpo, sin embargo, él se detuvo―. "¿Qué sucede?"_

"_Yo… no está bien. Te quiero como una hermana… y esto me afecta. Ustedes dos me afectan."_

"_Comprendo"__―lo abrazó, sus rostro apoyado en su el torso―. "Te quiero."_

**X**

A veces les cuestan las relaciones con el sexo opuesto.

"_¡Yekaterina, vengo a que me pagues el gas!"_

"_¡Rusia-chan, perdóname, no podré pagarte! ¡Soy muy pobre!"_

"_¡Me tienes que pagar el gas!"_

"_¡Rusia-chan, por favor, lo siento! ¡Mi superior me lo ha ordenado!"_

"_Aff… siempre es igual…"__―resignado, regresó a su casa._

"_Hermano, que bueno que llegaste. Mira, te tengo una sorpresa."_

"_¿Natasha, qué haces aquí? ¿Me tienes un regalo?"_

"_Dy. Un vestido de novia. Casémonos."_

"_¡No, déjame en paz, por favor!"_

"_Cásate, cásate, cásate, cásate, cásate, cásate, cásate, cásate, cásate."_

**X**

Son celosos.

"_Oh, belle dame, ¿desea que el apuesto France la lleve a conocer la Torre Eiffel?"_

"_No, gracias."_

"_Ninguna dama se resiste a hermano mayor."_

"_Déjame en paz."_

"_Monchéri, no sea tímida."_

"_¿Acaso no escuchaste que la dejaras en paz? Aunque seamos aliados, no tienes prioridad en molestarla, ¿da?"_

"_Ru-Rusia… amigo, em… iré a ver si llueve."__―se fue._

"_Hermano, me protegiste."_

"_¿Uhm? Soy tu hermano, no dejaría que fueras una más en la lista de Francia."_

"_Cásate conmigo."_

"_No."_

**X**

Capricornio debe siembre intentar mantener una estabilidad emocional a través de la meditación, respiración o actividades que le ayudan a relajarse y no perder control de sus emociones.

"_Belarús, es hermoso."_

"_Ukrainie me dio el dato. ¿No es fantástico? Un hermoso jardín lleno de girasoles… como los que le gusta a Ivan."_

"_Da~. Es muy lindo, es cálido."_

"_Hermano, si quieres puedo hacerte un masaje y preparar algo de comida."_

"_Da. Spasibo, Natasha."_

**X**

**·**

**·**

**...Cσmραтιbιlιdαd…**

Son compatibles. Por algún motivo, Capricornio parece menos serio para Virgo que para otros signos del zodiaco.

"_No comprendo que tiene Rusia, que el guapo France no tenga."―se dijo Francis juntos con otros países._

"_Aparte de no ser un pervertido como tú, no tengo idea."―dijo Arthur._

"_Rusia es el villano. Se supone que la chica linda se enamora del héroe."―comentó Alfred comiendo una hamburguesa._

"_Estúpido"―dijo el su ex-tutor, no le diría el sermón que es la hermana del ruso, total, no lo comprendería―. "Lo único bueno, Ivan tiene algo de caballero, como yo."_

"_¡Ajajajaja! ¡Buen chiste L'Angleterre!"_

"_¡¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Soy un caballero!"_

"_No se pongan a pelear. Ambos son tan infantiles."―dijo Alfred._

"_¡Mira quién habla!"―gritaron ambos rubios._

"_El grandioso yo les encuentra toda la razón"―Prusia hace su awesome aparición―. "No tiene nada de grandioso, solo mírenlo, es un pobre diablo. No entiendo que tiene. El grandioso yo tiene todo, y cuando es todo, es todo, incluso mis cinco metros. Keseseseseses."_

_Mientras ellos siguen en su plática de hombres, Natasha acosa a su hermano masajeándole los hombros._

"_¿Te gusta el masaje, hermano?"_

"_Da. Estoy muy relajado."_

"_Me alegro mucho. ¿Te casarías conmigo?"_

"_No."_

**X**

Ambos signos son sensatos y prácticos, pero con algunas diferencias. Por ejemplo, Virgo suele estar más interesada en ofrecer un servicio práctico y claro que Capricornio les interesa más el éxito.

_Rusia y Belarús platicaban sus planes novedosos y malévolos hacia el futuro con un mapa mundial sobre el escritorio._

"_Si atacamos a Inglaterra, Estados Unidos no tardará en reaccionar. Le tendremos una emboscada y ¡Boom! Será su fin."_

"_Uhm~, me parece bien. Sin embargo, no es suficiente. La idea es buena, pero no tiene lo necesario."_

"_Bien, entonces atacamos por el sur; América del Sur."_

"_Estados Unidos también reaccionará. Uhm~, hay algunos países que lo odian, podremos usarlos de nuestro lado."_

"_Yo puedo amenazarlos. También debemos ir con cautela."_

"_Me gustaría atacar directamente a Alfred, y luego ser uno con Rusia, así todos sus primos y hermanos lo seguirán. Eso me divierte."_

**X**

Para realizar sus ambiciones Virgo resulta la pareja ideal porque además de ser muy trabajadora, no es nada envidiosa por lo que celebrará los éxitos de su pareja como si fuesen suyos propios.

"_¡Todos ustedes son unos con mi hermano! ¡Son uno con Rusia!"_

"_Hermana, haz hecho un buen trabajo."_

"_Gracias. Todo esto lo hago por amor."_

"_Ah… muchas gracias."_

"_Todos tu logros serán mis logros."_

"_Natasha… ¿te quieres casar conmigo?"_

"_¡Ah~!"―la chica despertó de un lindo sueño―. "Un sueño…"_

_Más tarde con las demás naciones._

"_Inglaterra tiene la palabra." ―dijo Alfred tomando asiento, y Arthur yendo adelante a hablar. _

_Al sentarse, el estadounidense gritó con dolor, acariciándose el trasero._

"_¡Mi trasero! Sniff… ¡¿Quién fue el que hirió al héroe?"_

"_Yo." ―respondió feliz el ruso, y hubo un gran silencio._

"_¡Viva mi hermano! ¡Tonto americano, te destruiremos!"_

**X**

Virgo ayuda a Capricornio a sentirse renovado y joven y se la arregla para sacar la cara más traviesa y divertida de este signo.

"_¡Pe-pero Natasha!"_

"_No seas tímido hermano, verás que será muy divertido."_

"_No tiene nada que ver con ser tu esposo… ¿cierto?"_

"_No, desgraciadamente no. Pero ven" ―siendo posesiva, arrastró a Ivan hasta un pequeño puesto de peluches―. "Dispara, haz como si son todos tus enemigos."_

"_Solo son peluches. Bien, se ve divertido dispararles" ―Rusia apuntó con el rifle a un peluche con la banderita de Estados Unidos, pero no le apunto. ¡Maldito peluche americano! Le disparó otra vez, y otra vez y otra vez y otra vez y otra vez y otra vez―. "¡¿Por qué no se cae? ¡Incluso uno se parece a China!"_

"_Hermano, déjamelo a mí." ―Bielorrusia entró al juego. Disparó, disparó, disparó, disparó, disparó y disparó. Ganaron muchos peluches._

"_Wa~, eres grandiosa." ―llevaba todos los peluches en sus brazos, eran sus regalo._

"_No hay de qué. Me encanta verte sonreír."_

**X**

Ambos signos necesitan seguridad y comodidad a largo plazo y son capaces de entregarse mutuamente. (?)

"_Marukaite chikyuu, jitto mite…__KolKolKolKol. Hyottoshite chikyuu, boku wa Roshia__." ―cantaba en la ducha._

"_Hermano." ―apareció abriendo las cortinas._

"_¡Ah~! ¡Hermana, ¿Qué haces aquí?" ―gritó tratando de cubrir sus partes intimas―. "¡Esto es privacidad!"_

"_Hermano." ―murmuró entrando a la ducha, también se encontraba desnuda._

"_¡No~! ¡Vete de aquí, por favor!"_

**X**

Capricornio se encontrará con que es sorprendentemente cariñoso y protector con su pareja Virgo, quien a su vez, se deleitará con la seguridad y el amor que le ofrece Capricornio.

"_Ten cuidado con esa bajada, es peligrosa. Una vez se cayó Letonia." ―dijo Rusia._

_Flash Back__**.**_

"_¡LETONIA!" ―gritaron los dos países bálticos al ver como el menor rodaba por aquella bajada._

_Fin Flash Back._

"_Tendré cuidado." ―dijo su hermana menor. Era muy feliz salir a tomar aire de vez en cuando. Cerró los ojos, para soñar con su mundo perfecto, dio un paso hacia delante, un paso en falso._

"_Te dije que tuvieras cuidado." ―Ivan alcanzó a tomarla por la cintura._

"_Lo siento. Fui descuidada" ―enseguida notó que aun era abrazada, dándose cuenta que él la cuidaba. Volteó a él, cogió su rostro y lo besó―. "Gracias."_

**X**

La sexualidad llega a ser parte de su existencia, pero Capricornio, por su naturaleza esencialmente fría y conservadora, evitará dar muestras excesivas de amor, enfriando más de una vez la actividad.

_Música sensual, jadeante. Al ritmo de los cuerpos._

_Ella lo besó apasionadamente, invadiendo territorio ruso. _

_Era otra de esas noches donde era una con Rusia._

_El compas de su fino cuerpo era un deleite, sutil, arriba de su hermano. Él, mientras le sujetaba las caderas manteniendo el excitante movimiento._

"_Ah… Hermano… Te amo…"―pronunció en sus labios._

_Ivan no dijo nada, únicamente desvió la mirada… cerrando los ojos, mientras seguían haciendo el amor._

_Natasha sonrió. No era la primera vez que sucedía. _

_Ella lo sabía._

_Solo la quería como una hermana obsesionada en casarse con él…_

"_Hermano… seré una con Rusia."_

_Rusia era frío, pero con sus hermanas no, a pesar de los problemas económicos._

"_Siempre estaré contigo."_

"_Natasha…"_

**X**

**·**

**·**

**『****º…****F****ιη…º****』**

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **Es una de las parejas más melancólicas, sniff sniff… adoro ese incesto, tiene es no sé que cosa que me cautiva. (Raro para mí que me guste un incesto) Lejos lo mejor, Natasha es Virgo, ¡Yei! Me declaro fría, pero cuando quiero a alguien, soy demasiado cariñosa xD. Ahora veamos… tendré que buscarme un Ruso o Prusiano (Prusia también es Capricornio =D). Am… asdasdad… Creé el UKxSeychelles, no me gustó, quedó feo, asique ese no va. El siguiente sería -más por el reclamo-pedido-, es UKxChile, luego el USAxMexico(Norte, bien machito xD)

Esop.

Me di cuenta que Belarús anda con el vestido de novia en la cartera LOL.

**Reviews?**

**Belarús: Deja Reviews, o te mataré. Mi hermano lo ordena. Debes dejar reviews.**

**Si quieres salvar tu vida, hazle caso…**

**O habrá el siguiente rumor: Rusia se encuentra debajo de tu cama.**

**Belarús: ¡Asique hay se encuentra mi hermano!**

…

**Solo deja reviews…**

…

**-.-**


End file.
